The core physiology unit provides laboratory and instrumentation support for projects involving the study of adult human respiratory physiology and for in-laboratory experimental work utilizing isolated preparations. This facility has three components, one dealing with and providing direct support for physiological studies per se (C3a), another providing an animal physiology laboratory and radiological imaging for studies of airways in experimental animals and similar preparations (C3b), and the third consisting of the instrumentation laboratory (C3c) responsible for the development, design, fabrication, and maintenance of special equipment utilized in SCOR studies. The physiology study of AOD (P-1) and other related projects involving adult human physiology (P-2, P-4) as well as projects involving specific in-laboratory supports studies of animal models of airways disease (P-6, P-7) as well as some aspects of P-2. The instrumentation laboratory functions in concert with the biometric core (C-2), and supports all of the projects of the SCOR program.